Insanely Trapped
by Kimi Jo
Summary: 9 Students, 1 Professor, A Trip to an Insane Asylum and one murder among them. Who will live? Who will die? Can these college students find out who the killer is and stop them before all of them die?
1. Chapter 1

_Crawling… closer and closer… I'm almost out. I'm not going to stay here forever… I can't… I just can't… it's too miserable… I'm nothing without my sister…I'm only 15…how can I survive on my own…_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Jewel Star woke up to her alarm clock. She rolled to her other side and pulled the covers over her face and moaned.

Her roommate, Marilynn Maculae aka Mack, stretched her arms out then threw the alarm clock at the wall. It was fate that put Mack and Jewel in the same college, and better yet, roommates. They had been best friends since preschool and never got into one fight. It was luck.

"Man I had the weirdest fucking dream. I relived when I was fifteen… except it was a nightmare and I couldn't escape it."

"Another day, another semester to live through. How's that for a nightmare?" Mack mumbled.

"Why can't there just be a never-ending Saturday?" Jewel responded. They both got up and started throwing on clothes, not caring if it was their's or not. Jewel settled on a blank tank with a red strip down the middle and a pair of jeans. Mack was trying to brush through her black tangled hair and put on pants at the same time. She fell on the floor and started laughing.

"Shit, where are my books that I paid for?" Jewel questioned.

"It's in your bag in the bathroom." Mack said in an uncontrollable laughter.

"Gotcha." Jewel ran into the very tiny bathroom and saw the book-bag sitting under the sink. She grabbed it and grabbed the room key.

"Let's not lock ourselves out this time." She giggled.

Both of them ran down the three stories of stairs and outside to Mack's red mo-ped. They hopped on, put on their helmets, and sped off to class on the other side of the campus.

They arrived at the main college grounds about 10 minutes later; they were greeted by Riley and Lionel. Riley was tall and skinny with red hair to her shoulders and hazel eyes. Lionel, on the other hand, looked like a nerd. He was also tall but with short dirty blonde hair and glasses to go on the dent in his crooked nose.

"I swear I'm getting contacts before the end of this semester!" Lionel shouted.

"How early are we?" Mack said once she stopped the engine.

"Oh, hey guys!" Riley said smiling, like always.

"We still have 20 minutes." Lionel replied. Cameron came out of nowhere panting. Cameron was you're average guy that looked like a jock, but he wasn't. He just worked out a lot. Jewel had known him since before they were even born. She stared at him for a brief second then stared at the envelope that contained her classes.

"So what did everyone get?" Jewel asked, jokingly.

"Lionel was the only person to open his." Riley rolled her eyes in disbelief. Opening the envelope at the same time was a tradition for them. Jewel always just teased about what classes they had, even though she knew they wouldn't know until they opened them. This time, everyone glared at Lionel for opening his envelope early.

"Sorry… My roommate Jordan made me. He insisted on knowing." He said.

"You better be sorry. Don't do that again!" Mack exclaimed.

"I got this weird class called 'Living Insane 101." Lionel looked perplexed then stared at the paper harder. "Yep. That's right. I don't remember signing up for it though." He said.

The 4 others got in a circle and counted to three, then opened their letters. Jewel looked down then said, "Hey I got that class too…"

"Me too…" Riley said.

"Third." Mack responded raising her hand.

"Ditto." Cameron muttered.

"Now how did this possibly happen? None of us signed up for this class and yet here we are." Some of Jewel's black hair got in her face with the breeze of the spring air blowing it. She shook her head then looked at everyone's schedules.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is impossible." She muttered to herself. The five friends walked into the college halls searching for the room of their first class, which was, of course 'Living Insane 101'. They walked into the classroom where they saw a professor that looked about in his mid-40's. He was bald on top but on the side he had brown-grey hair. He chuckled at the little group then said,

"Why hello, hello! Come in! I'm Professor Steven Fernley. I'll be teaching your class for a semester. How exciting is that?" He shook each of their hands and smiled.

"Not really." Mack mumbled loud enough to where only Jewel could hear her. They both giggled as the professor walked by and he gave them a funny look. They gave their most serious faces for him, but Mack just had to laugh and Jewel could tell. Jewel observed the man more closely. With her sky blue eyes, she noticed that he was about 7 inches shorter than her, and everyone else. She shook her head coming back to reality and the 5 juniors in college sat down in desks, waiting for any more classmates to come. Then walked in the popularly evil Belle Kinsley and her group of fashion zombies.

"You're kidding right? Am I in the wrong room?" She scoffed as Professor Fernley went over to introduce himself.

"Is this 'Living Insane 101'?" She questioned.

"Yes, indeed." The professor smiled.

"Oh boy." She said as she rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers and her 3 groupies, Anise, Kari, and Mattie, came in and took a place in the front row. Jewel leaned over to Riley and whispered, "This class is officially dumb." Riley nodded. Belle looked back at Jewel and gave an evil smile. She walked to the back of the room, trying her hardest to get her blonde hair to flow behind her then stood in Jewel's presence.

"Can I help you, bitch?" Jewel asked in a sarcastic way.

"Just because I'm taking this class with you, doesn't mean any of your friends are going to become mine. I want an A+ so stay out of my way and we'll be fine."

Belle made sure the light from the window shone perfectly on her. She said very flirty,

"Hey Cameron." She smirked then walked back to her seat. Cameron stared at her confused. Professor Fernley banged his yardstick against his desk right on time, but still caused all the people to jump in their seats.

"Most of you are wondering why you are here. You have been specially selected for this class by your teachers." He started off. "Now last semester I taught 'Most Haunted Hotels 411' and I took the class to one of the most haunted hotels in this area where we discovered many interesting things. This semester is not involving hotels.

This is 'Living Insane 101'. We are going to take a trip to an insane asylum where you will spend a week or two doing different tasks and completing them. Basically you will be living like an insane person and you will see why they became that way. We will see by the end of the weeks who can live in an abandoned insane asylum. Before I can take you on this trip, however, I need you to sign these forms, and we'll start researching this asylum." He handed forms to everyone in the class and they looked at it confused.

"What does it mean by 'If I get hurt/die, I am responsible, not Professor Fernley, for the injury or death of myself'?" Lionel stuttered over the words.

"Well last semester we had one student who did an unauthorized experiment and he was majorly hurt. I just need you to understand that this will make sure that neither the school nor I will be sued." Everyone shrugged and continued reading. Finally after many paragraphs, initials, and signatures the forms were complete. The bell rang and all of them scattered out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"I could probably survive." Jewel said boldly.

"What makes you say that?" Riley asked confused.

"I lived in one for 18 years. It's called home." Everyone laughed at the comment and each of them went their separate ways. Jewel had free-period and started looking up the asylum in which she would spend her time in. She came across an article on the internet about someone who went to the asylum them-self.

Article 1:

After doing research, a history came behind it. The Bay Insane Asylum was made in 1869 by a man named Martin Bay. Rumor said that in 1958, a man got out of his cell, and killed anyone who walked down his hallway saying, 'Deep Slash knife and stab, who's your victim now?' Loud and slowly enough 3 times. People were saying that to this day, his spirit invades one person and makes them go temporarily insane, and hide for him, and kill. I didn't believe this myth, but I tried it out. I brought only 2 people with me who will remain nameless to investigate with me. We walked in at 6:57:04 and the sun was almost down. We walked in and looked at the blueprints of the asylum. After only a ½ hour, we noticed that Partner #2 was starting to act strange. Then she went down Deep Slash Hallway and hid in the shadows. By then I brought in Mr. Remer to test the theory. We had him walk down the hallway and say "Deep Slash knife and stab, who's your victim now?" And nothing happened except hearing heavy breathing. Then I walked down the hallway and I heard a familiar tune. It was "Ring around the Rosy." Sung by what sounded like Partner #2. Finally Part. #2 jumped out and tried to kill me with the knife that 'Deep Slash' had used on his victims. We finally got her out of there and we dared not return. Anyone who thinks about going there shouldn't. If someone is acting strange and you hear the song, turn around and pour rose petals over your shoulder. Do not question how I know this, but I'd strongly obey. -Misty Greeley

Jewel stared at the article in disbelief. Could this possibly be true? She wasn't sure. She was always skeptical with these things ever since 8th grade when she became in touch with her psychic powers. In the wrong hands, those powers could be damaged. Jewel kept wondering if there was someway that she could get out of the class along with her friends. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped in fear then punched the person's arm.

"Calm down Jewel! I don't know what your issue is." It was Cameron.

"Jeez! Don't do that to me!" She yelled. The bell rang once more and Jewel realized that it was time for 3 more classes then her last class, Philosophy. After that she was free for the rest of the afternoon then prayed that the classes would go fast. It did the opposite. It was so slow that she could barely tell if she was dreaming or if her teachers were actually trying to explain something.

After the last bell rang for her, she ran outside to meet Mack at the Moped Parking Lot. Mack gave her a weird look then patted to the back seat.

"Hop in. We'll miss lunch. They're serving Vegiburgers and carrots!" Mack and Jewel were both vegetarians and of course this meal interested Jewel. She ran to the Mo-ped then threw on the helmet. Mack made the engine rev a couple times, then sped down to the Lunch Hall. On their way there, Jewel let her black hair put into a messy bun flow in the wind. Once Mack had parked, they caught up with the other three and they all bought their lunches and sat down.

"I did some research on the insane asylum. I don't think it's a good idea to go." Jewel started the conversation.

"How can it possibly bad?" Riley questioned.

"Well there's this ghost. Something in that article was not right."

"I don't believe in the paranormal." Lionel said as he took a handful of chips.

"Believe the unseen! Bad things happen to those who don't believe!" Jewel shrieked. She grabbed Lionel's shirt and shook him viciously. She let go slowly and then went back to her lunch.

"You're overreacting." Lionel said as he shoved more chips into his mouth.

"When was there a time when Jewel has been known to be 'overreacting' about something not being right? She was right about not going to the college across town, and she was right about not eating the hot dogs at the beginning of the year. I think she's onto something. She jumped when I put my hand on her shoulder, and I have proof." Cameron showed everyone the bruise that Jewel had left and they stared at her.

"He's got a point." Mack said.

"But we have no choice." Riley argued. They discussed the topic all through lunch and most of the afternoon. They were only a week away from going to the place and what were they to do? Sit and wait. Jewel shivered that night as in her dreams came pictures of a murderer and her in the asylum. She was woken up by Mack shaking her.

"Jesus, you scared me! Are you okay?" Mack questioned. Jewel took a big breath.

"What exactly happened?" She said confused.

"You were having another vision nightmare. I could tell by the way you were moving and chanting Latin in your sleep."

"Oh I see… wait… I was speaking Latin?"

"Yes. And I gave you the medicine I'm suppose to give you when this happens, so your arm might be bruised later on." Mack smiled at Jewel and Jewel looked at the clock. It was only 2:34 in the morning. Jewel screamed into her pillow then Mack rubbed her back until she fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, and hours turned into days. A week had passed. Now that Jewel's class knew more about the asylum, it was the day that they'd leave to stay there for two weeks, as the professor decided. Once they got there Jewel looked up in amusement at the asylum. There stood a tall building with bars on each window, a few damaged windows, rust marks, and the sign broken. She sighed and picked up her stuff. She looked at the entry way and noticed a huge archway that had 'Insane populus iunctum in spera of aedificium edificium a melior universitas.' In scripted on it.

"What's it mean?" Jewel asked. Lionel looked up at the engraving and said,

"It means 'Insane people unite in hopes of building a better world.'"

"Oh."

They all walked to a small trailer only couple feet away from the front doors of the asylum. It seemed run down from the outside, but the Professor reassured them that it was fairly nice and big on the inside.

By the time Jewel was walking up the steps, her psychic vibes were definitely kicking in. She kept seeing a bloody knife and an angry set of eyes staring at her. She sat on the ground, shaking her head until the images went away.

"Professor, this is not right! We need to get out now!" Jewel yelled. The professor shook his head.

"You'll fail this class if you don't go with it." He said.

"Look, this may sound weird but I have a 6th sense and I know when something is not right. I have never been wrong with these feelings and trust me, something is wrong about this place."

"Awe, poor Jewel is a chicken." Belle said in a baby voice. Jewel took a punch at Belle, got her in the face, then yelled,

"I'm not chicken. Don't blame me when you all die." They all went into the room where a computer, some couches, and a refrigerator were sitting. It was a small room but they could all fit still.

"Well this is camp. You will all be wearing these on your missions." He held up a suit with a microphone, a light and protective gear. "Let's see what tonight's mission is." He typed in the student's names and the computer scrambled them up.

"Anise Dabbler, Jewel Star, Marilyn Maculae, and Mattie Gurley are to stay the night in two cells. Two of them in one, two in the other. They must be side-by-side and tell about anything creepy. They may return to base at 3:00 am. They are to leave at 7 pm. Good luck." The computer said. Jewel looked at her watch as it said 6:48, which meant within less than 15 minutes, she'd have to enter the asylum. The professor got them geared up and made them step outside.

"Can you hear me?" He said into the microphone in the room.

"Yes." All four of them said.

"Good. Now first you'll have to enter through the front door. Tell me when this is done." The girls all walked through the front door and observed the place with their lights. The walls were starting to rust and many doors were open.

"We're in." Jewel said bravely as the others kept staring at their environment.

"Now walk down the hallway and to the second intercross then okay it." The girls slowly moved down the hallway and met the first intercross. They continued walking until they finally found the second.

"Got it." Anise said.

"Now turn left and use the first 2 cells." Mack and Jewel camped in the second from the intercross as Anise and Mattie ran into the first.

"Reach into your sacks. You have lights, blankets and pillows, and some food and water just in case. We will be monitoring you by voice. Please say something when anything weird happens."

"Professor Fernley? What's the significance to these cells?" Mattie asked shaking with coldness.

"Let's play the clip." The professor clicked a button and a sound clip began.

"One of the first insane people to die lived in these cells. In the first one, he was sent to the gas-chamber. And in the second one, he hung himself in the cell. The ghost of Deep Slash also remains in these halls. In fact, this is Deep Slash Hall. Don't say 'Deep Slash knife and stab, who's your victim now?', or you may just run into his ghost." Jewel could hear Mattie and Anise trying not to freak out. Jewel simply meditated to keep herself calm then asked for a Twinkie and some water. Mack handed the items over. They sat there talking about whatever came to mind when all of a sudden, and then they both froze.

Heavy breathing and footsteps were heard along with the sound of a knife along the wall. Jewel told Mack to keep quiet and they both sat in silence waiting. Mattie and Anise screamed then the Professor popped up out of nowhere.

"Sorry. It said at 9 and 1 I'm suppose to check on you guys besides relying on your voices. So here I am! Need any more food or anything?"

"No, we're fine." Jewel said calmly. The professor smiled then walked out of the cell and back to the base. Jewel looked over at Mack who was staring at the ceiling.

"It's time for us to sleep, Mack. We did have to get up at 5 a.m. this morning so I think we're both tired." Jewel whispered. Mack nodded and they set up their blankets and pillows then fell asleep side-by-side.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Professor Fernley! Anise is dead! ANISE IS DEAD!"_

_"What are you talking about Mattie?"_

_"Someone came in while we were sleeping, stabbed her in the neck, and then ran. I only heard a faint choke from her and then I saw the blood and now she's dead!"_

_"Well where's Jewel and Marilyn?"_

_"I'll check and see if they're in their cell…yeah they're both sleeping and neither of them have a knife on them. Something weird is going on! Please get us out of here before someone else gets hurt!"_

_"It's almost 1. I'll have to click the mission as a failure for now, which means your grade for this mission is a B-."_

_"I don't care! I want to live!"_

_"Hang on Mattie. I'm coming to get you guys."_

Jewel woke up to Professor Fernley shaking her and Mack's shoulders.

"What's going on? It's only one a.m. We still have two more hours." She mumbled.

"I'm taking you back to base. Anise was killed and Mattie is going hysterical so we need to get you out of here." He helped get the girls things around then grabbed Mattie by the arm and helped her walk away from the cell where her friend and the blood laid. Jewel looked into the cell and saw Anise's face.

"I told them this was a bad idea." Jewel whispered to herself. Mack hung her head with disbelief and they continued walking out of the asylum until they were back at base. Riley hugged Jewel and Mack to make sure they were okay. Jewel looked at the door then stared into Riley's hazel eyes.

"I saw her face. I told them something was wrong." Jewel whispered in a shaky voice.

"Well the night is still young so now to the next task." The professor punched in his identification number then the next mission came up.

"Cameron Lemay, Belle Kinsley, Lionel Barton, and Kara Kennedy are to go to the padded rooms individually to the right of the entrance door. They must sit in silence for ½ an hour in straight jackets and if they make a sound they might attract the ghost that died in the cells. Careful, for you never know what may happen while you're in the room."

"You heard the computer. Get the gear on and get the heck out of here!" Professor Fernley said in a strange voice. The four students obeyed then went out the door and into the rooms. Jewel could feel the water swooshing around in her bladder.

"Professor, I have to go to the bathroom." She said.

"Go in the woods, and take Mack with you." He started talking to the people making sure they all of them were in 4 different rooms and securely in their jackets. Jewel and Mack walked outside with flashlights and Mack turned around as Jewel went into the woods a little ways. About 10 minutes later they finally returned to base with the professor getting his coat on.

"Girls, bad news. Within the past 24 hours there have been 2 deaths."

"Who else died?" Jewel said shakily. The professor turned the computer monitor around and pointed at the name. Jewel grabbed her jacket too and ran out with the professor as she cried. They entered the first room where Jewel went into shock.

"This can't be happening…. NO!" She ran over to the body of her dead friend and cried.

"We need to get out of here, Professor. This place has killed Cameron and Anise." Jewel said unsteady.

"This building does not kill, because I doubt it can grab the knife of hate and stab this poor man in the head." The professor shook his head as Jewel carefully placed her passed-on friend's head onto her lap and she leaned over and cried. The professor grabbed her shoulder and left her for a minute so he could get everyone else. Jewel ran her hand over his bloody chest where a clean stab wound stayed, almost taunting her. His mouth was bloody too. Jewel guessed that the killer ripped his lips down the middle. She leaned over shakily to kiss the bloody lips when the professor returned and motioned his hand to follow.

"We just… leave him here? We just leave him here to decompose and decay? Why don't we call the morgue to come get him?" She asked while her whole body trembled.

"They're coming in the morning for Anise. I'll tell them about Cameron and they'll take him too and keep him preserved until we're done here. For now though, we'll be doing the activities as a group for the next couple of days until I'm sure that things have calmed down."

"Professor Fernley, the legend of Deep Slash must be happening here. Or maybe someone brought him back from his grave."

"I'm afraid, that it may be Deep Slash's knife doing the job, but not him finishing the work. Someone among us is a killer, and I'm ready to call the police when necessary. Until that time comes, we'll just do everything together, okay?" He stretched his hand out to Jewel and she looked down at Cameron one last time. She shed one tear that fell on his face. She leaned over shakily again and this time kissed his lips. She came up with her lips holding his blood and she carefully put his head down and leaned over to his ear and whispered,

"I always loved you, the boy next door." She kissed his hand, then slowly got up and walked away. When she got to the doorway, she stared back at him, sighed, and then let the professor grab her arm gently then lead her out. He told the others to return with them, and they all cheered and ran to catch up with Jewel and Professor Fernley.

Once they were back in base, all of them sat and the professor sat in his chair.

"Why don't we all get some sleep? It's been a long night and we need to be well-rested for the group activities tomorrow." The professor grabbed some blankets and pillows out of the closet and everyone set up their own little bed. Mack and Jewel decided to share the big corner couch, sleeping head by head. Belle claimed a pink couch and Professor Fernley got the last couch, forcing Riley, Kari, Mattie, and Lionel to sleep on the floor. Jewel had a dream during the time that she actually got sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_She was walking down Deep Slash Hallway, trying to find the killer. She came across some footsteps and out of nowhere a figure came into her head on top of herself, and then she was almost stabbed._

Jewel jolted awake then looked around the room. Everyone was still asleep and she looked at her watch. It was 4:26 am.

"Who is it?" She whispered softly. The images remained in her head. She looked around the room staring at each person carefully. _This is a serious matter. Someone in here is a murder. I must trust no one, speak nothing of any clues I find, and I will solve this. _She thought to herself. She slowly laid back down then closed her eyes, wishing that she wouldn't have any nightmares.

A couple hours later, Mack lightly shook Jewel awake.

"What is it? It's only 6 am."

"I know. I'm sorry for waking you up but I figured you and I might as well hit the showers while no one is awake, that way we can get the hot water first and we won't have to shower in 5 hours."

"You woke me up for that?"

"Do you want a cold shower?"

"No, but I always wake up after showers." Jewel moaned as she rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Not when there's nothing to do." Mack said as she raised her eyebrow. Jewel turned her head and moved back over the

"True." Jewel thought about showering for a moment, then leaned over the couch and reached underneath to get her bag. She grabbed 2 towels and a washcloth, her shampoo and conditioner, and soap. She waited for Mack then they both locked the shower room door and got into the only two showers.

Once Jewel felt the warm water on her skin, she didn't want to get out. The steam embraced her body and memories of her sister Emerald came. She refused to ever talk about it and quickly got it out of her mind. Mack yelled to see if Jewel was almost done. She sighed then got a towel.

Once they were ready to change, Jewel and Mack turned opposite of each-other so they could give each-other privacy. Once she was fully changed, Jewel started to dry her hair and Mack followed very shortly. They were finally done drying their hair and went back to the room and Mack fell asleep. Jewel couldn't.

Unfortunately memories of a horrible past came into her mind. No one ever knew that Jewel had an older sister Emerald. When Jewel was only 14, just joining the high school, her sister Emerald, who was 16 almost 17, and her dad were both caught in the middle of a bank shooting. Unfortunately both of them were shot and then they were partly burned. Her father, though he is now handicapped, was allowed to keep his prized Jewelry store, but changed its name to "Emerald Star Jewelry".

Her dad was saved, Emerald wasn't found right away, until the fire was out and she was dead. Emerald was a spitting image of Jewel, only with emerald green eyes, hence her name.

Jewel never made a better connection with any of her siblings besides Emerald. And once she was gone, Jewel had nothing. Even with her 4 younger sisters: Onyx, Sapphire, Topaz and Diamond and younger brother, Jasper, she didn't find any relationship that she could share like she and Emerald did. Jewel sighed then tried her hardest to sleep.

"I hate this project." She said and rolled over only to fall back asleep.

She was woken up by the professor merely hours later.

"I know it's early, but we must continue our studies! Hurry up and get in the showers!"

"Professor Fernley, Mack and I took a shower a couple hours ago."

"Oh yeah, that's right." He walked away reviewing what the activities were for that day. Jewel sat up then ran outside so she could change in the woods. She was standing in her underwear and a tank when something caught her eye. She turned around then saw nothing.

"Hey! Is anyone out there?" She shouted. She saw what looked like a hooded figure from a distance. She shouted to the figure and it looked at her, but didn't say a soul. She threw her pants on fast then started running at the hooded figure, not caring that she was barefoot and the sticks were crunching under her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

The figure ran into the asylum and Jewel stopped in her tracks, debating on whether she should continue to chase it or not. It stood in the shadows of the doorway. Jewel's head started to hurt, which meant that this figure had a lot of paranormal activity, and that was making her psychic senses go crazy.

"Jewel, come inside. Come talk with me. I just wanted… to let you know something about your sister Emerald." Jewel could see the eyes glowing on this thing, and then realized what it just said to her.

"Who are you, how do you know my name, and what did you do to my sister?" Jewel shouted.

"I did nothing to your sister. I have known you for awhile. Let's just say, I lurk in your shadows quite often." The raspy voice said to her.

"What is going on? You killed Cameron, didn't you?" She was flipping out while screaming.

"Come and I shall tell you the answers to all your questions…"

Back at Base, Professor Fernley was still looking at the activities.

"Do you know what you're doing, Professor?" Mack questioned as she looked at the paper.

"Of course I do. I just have to figure out how the whole group can do this. Say, where's Jewel? I've counted heads and I don't suppose she'd still be in the woods. Will you go check, Mack?" He said while writing down some things on the paper. Mack nodded then ran outside into the woods where Jewel's pajamas laid in a pile on the ground.

"Jewel's PJs… Oh my god! Jewel!" She started calling Jewel's name then saw footprints. She followed them until she found the stopping point. She looked up and saw a foot walk into the asylum. She freaked out when she found an anklet on the ground in front of her. She picked it up and it had fake jewels and the initials said 'JRS' followed by a star bead.

"Jewel's anklet… she must have walked in! But I can't go after her… I have to go back and tell the professor." She walked around the front of the woods and into base where she screamed,

"Jewel's in the asylum!"

Jewel observed around her. There was a nice cozy fire place with a couple of chairs.

"It used to be Martin Bay's, the asylum owner. This was where he spent most of his time."

"Why have you taken me here? And who are you?" Jewel questioned.

"My identity is not important. But I've taken you here because you need to leave."

"Why? I'll fail this class!"

"You'll fail either way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind that. Just know that you must leave. Now return to your group! Leave as soon as possible! Oh and also…" The figure took out a flash light type thing, and then set it off, and Jewel went unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jewel? Are you okay?" Jewel slowly opened her eyes and Mack was standing over her followed by Lionel and Riley. The professor moved everyone out of the way, and did a quick check over.

"She's fine. Do you remember what happened?" Professor Fernley asked.

"No. I don't. I remember going into the woods to change, and then nothing." She said as she rubbed her head.

"I found your pajamas in the woods, but not you. I followed some footprints until I saw you walk into the asylum. Then I got the professor and we found you just inside the entrance, knocked out cold." Mack said.

"I did?"

"Yeah, and I found this." She handed Jewel her anklet back.

"Oh thank you! I'd forget my initials if it weren't for this." Jewel giggled.

"Yes." Mack bent down by Jewel.

"You're my Jewel Rhine Star." Mack whispered.

"And you're my Marilynn Josie Maculae." Jewel responded softly back.

"Rhinestone."

"Pussycat."

"I remember those nicknames."

"Yeah. Back when we were only 8. I called you Pussycat because of Josie and the pussycats and you called my Rhinestone because my middle name is Rhine, which actually Rhinestone was suppose to be my middle name, but they shortened it." They smiled then Mack helped Jewel up and the group got in a circle so the professor could read off the activities.

"Well originally we were suppose to visit some more rooms in the asylum today, but I changed it so now we'll just be exploring the outside and the shack for the next 3 days."

Everyone shrugged then everyone started walking outside. Jewel stopped for a minute and stared into the woods. She saw the hooded figure and she remembered what had happened, but she kept it to herself. _Who or What was this thing? What did it want?_ She could only think to herself.

The group walked slowly around the outside of the asylum, observing little things, until Jewel tripped and got her foot caught in a bear trap. The group didn't notice her disappearance though.

"Help! Help! Mack! Professor! Somebody!" The whole world went silent as she struggled to get out. The hooded figure appeared in front of her again.

"What the hell do you want with me?" She screamed at it.

"They can't hear you." The raspy voice said.

"They've got to. I can see them right there!" She looked only to see that they were truly gone.

"Time's running out. Even with these activities outdoors… something bad is bound to happen." It said.

Jewel struggled more to get the bear trap off her foot. She screamed and she was so tired from crying, but she couldn't. She went to go wipe her eyes when she cut her eye with a sharp nail that came from nowhere. She looked at her hands. Sharp nails were growing and her hair was now longer. She was confused on what was going on. As she cried, blood mixed with her tears. She looked at the hooded figure with red streaks coming from her eyes and hate showed on her face.

"Fuck you! I don't know who the hell you are but help me! Please!"

"I can't. This is your life. Control it."

"Help me! I need help! Please…" She felt the bear trap become undone and when she looked up, the hooded figure was gone, but Mack was right in front of her, helping to clean the wound and get Jewel back on her feet. She looked at her hands to see that they were normal along with her hair length and there was no blood on her face or on her clothes.

"She's breathing again!" Mack said excitedly as she handed a water bottle to Jewel. Jewel took it and started to drink then once she put the cap on, she asked,

"What do you mean? I was dead?"

"I hate it say it, but yes. For 10 minutes, once you got caught, the queasiness and a little blood loss made you die. But thank god we have you back!" Mack hugged her and Jewel thought to herself, _is the hooded figure Death?_

Mack helped Jewel get up, despite her wounded foot, and then continued until they got to a garden. Jewel was fascinated by the different flowers in almost every color imaginable.

"It's beautiful." She said. Everyone in the group gave her a confused look.

"There's nothing here Jewel… it's all dead weeds." Mack responded. Jewel blinked only to see the beautiful garden disappear. The tulips, daffodils, roses, and carnations that Jewel saw were now just little stubs, the bright green bushes were now leaves on the ground and ashes of what was a partial trunk. She frowned then ran to catch up with the group.

They were outside the entrance when Jewel's head began to hurt. She stared around her. _Is the hooded figure back?_ She wondered. She searched but saw nothing. That was until she no longer saw the group, but a gorgeous young man. He was tall with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked determined. Jewel wanted to walk to him, but knew something bad would happen.

"What's your name?" She asked softly. The man began to decay before her eyes when she heard him reply, "Martin Bay." Ashes blew and Jewel understood what had just happened. She came to reality. Mack gave her the weirdest look.

"What's this about Martin Bay?" She asked cautiously.

"I met him." Jewel said. Mack touched Jewel's shoulder and led her to the main base to sleep.

Jewel was trying to piece it all together. The hooded figure had to mean something. She was determined to figure it out. First, though, she decided to sleep. The second her head hit the pillow, she was out.


	9. Chapter 9

Jewel woke up to Lionel's dead body laying on her. She screamed and everyone else jolted awake and screamed. Jewel trembled at the sight of Lionel's dazed look staring at her. She lightly pushed him off then looked in Mack's direction, only to find her still asleep. She went over to wake her up, when she found a knife laying in Mack's hands.

"Mack!" Jewel screamed. Mack woke up and sat up staring at the knife bewildered.

"What the hell?" Everyone took a step back, but Jewel. She grabbed the knife then started screaming.

"You killed Cameron! You know I loved him! How could you? It now makes sense! The hooded figure I see only goes away once you're there! It's you! You're the killer!" Mack backed up gingerly then said,

"It couldn't have been me."

"All the clues lead to you! Face it! We are no longer friends! Someone call the police!"

Professor Fernley started to move towards the phone when Mack reached into her pillow and pulled up a gun.

"How's this for a murderer?" Were Mack's final words as she put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Blood went flying for the wall and started dripping down as Jewel was screaming. Mack's now lifeless body fell to the ground and she laid still. Jewel slowly moved over and kneeled down, while starting to cry.

"Dammit! Not only did I accuse her, but I made her kill herself!" Jewel broke down then thought about how her life had changed since the whole project began.

"All I've got is Riley." She said softly as she lifted Mack's body and saw a scarred wrist. "Oh my god, she's been miserable this whole time…"

"It's not your fault." The professor said.

"Yes it is. I hate my psychic sense!" She picked up the gun carefully and slowly placed it to her own head.

"Jewel, No!" Riley screamed as she grabbed Jewel's arm and moved the gun sideways, causing the bullet to hit the wall. Jewel tried shooting again, but the bullets were out.

Later that day, Jewel went through Mack's stuff. She found a note folded down the middle. Jewel reluctantly opened the note and began to read it.

_Dear Rhinestone,_

_I put 2 bullets in a gun that I brought. I've been planning my _

_suicide for awhile and was hoping that the second bullet you would use once _

_I died._

_What do you say?_

_-Pussycat_

"She wanted me to die with her… and Riley ruined it." Jewel began to cry once more. Her life was ruined, and nothing could change it around.

Before she knew it, it was time to go to bed. She went to brush her teeth and stared at herself in the mirror.

"You disgust me!" She screamed as she punched the mirror, leaving her hand bloody. She stared at the dripping blood running down her fingertips. Then collapsed on the floor from the pain and fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Jewel's eyes opened. She saw the bank where her sister died and the hooded figure was there. She walked over to it and put her hand on its shoulder.

"Please, I need to know who you are." She said.

"Remember when I said I knew the truth about Emerald?"

"Yes." She replied calmly.

"I will now tell you." Jewel and the figure sat down on a bench facing each-other. It lifted down its hood and revealed black hair to its shoulders and opened its eyes. Jewel went into shock as she saw that the figure had green eyes.

"Oh my god… Emerald."

"Yes Jewel, it's me." She said. Jewel embraced her sister tightly, almost refusing to ever let go.

"What's going on? Why are you following me?" Jewel questioned.

"You and everyone else are in danger."

"How?"

"If it's not the murderer, then it's just how everything is heading." Jewel gazed at Emerald for a minute. The whole thought of her sister being before her was something she had dreamed about forever. A tear softly fell down her face.

"Why did you have to die?" She asked as she started to bawl.

"I didn't die during the shooting. I got up and they pronounced me dead because they thought I fell through a huge hole during the fire and died. I actually was hit by a car on my way home, making me paralyzed. The person who hit me thought I was dead so they threw me in the river where I drowned."

"Emerald…" Jewel said sympathetically.

"Not another word Jewel. Get out of the asylum and fast!"

Jewel jolted up to the professor and Riley trying to wake her up. She felt a pain in her head and prepared for the worst. Professor Fernley helped her up and wrapped her hand in bandages.

"Professor Fernley?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you choose the people you did?" She said softly.

"Well, I mainly chose you because I've known about your psychic powers. It's a part of my experiment."

"You… used me?"

"Sort of, Jewel. I was experimenting to see if ghosts are attracted to the powers. I brought your friends so you wouldn't be alone."

"I hate you!" She yelled at his face with anger and frustration.

"What?"

"Because you used me to help your fucking experiment, most of my friends are dead! It's your fault!" She pointed at him. She was now angry and wanted nothing to do with him or the experiments. She put her hand down and was about to walk away.

"Who's guilty for the death of Marilyn?" Professor Fernley said. That stopped Jewel in her tracks.

"What did you just say to me?"

"That's right. You're the cause. You wrongfully accused her…" Professor Fernley started sounding demonic.

"Shut up!" Jewel screamed as tears of fury started to go down her face.

"No. I must remind you about your mistake of accusing Marilyn… you killed her…"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

The room began to spin around very fast and Jewel grabbed a piece of glass from when she broke the mirror and shoved it into the professor's heart. He started to gag as Jewel repeatedly stabbed Professor Fernley in the heart. Blood went everywhere but Jewel didn't care. She wanted him dead. He laid still on the ground. Jewel took a big breath. Relief came over her, until he said,

'Your fault.' causing Jewel to cut off his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Jewel woke up and looked around the room. Everyone was still asleep. She turned her head and fixed her eyes on the floor, only to see Lionel still was sleeping and Mack still next to the couch snoring. Jewel sighed. _It was all a dream but it felt so real._ She thought to herself. The time was 4:56 according to the clock behind her. She gave a sigh of relief, but wondered if maybe that dream was saying something.

_Was the professor really using her? Is Mack really suicidal? Could Lionel be next?_ All these questioned were to be fathomed. She could only do so much at this hour. Jewel carefully climbed off the couch, trying her hardest not to wake Mack up, then bent over and knelt next to her. She slowly reached into the pillow and felt a hard object.

She slowly pulled it out, and sure enough it was the gun and a razorblade was hooked on it. She slid it back in its casing then carefully searched through Mack's bag and found the note. She put it away then there was only one thing to check for Mack. Her scarred wrist. Mack's hand was facing up so it was easier to see, and it was true. In the morning, she was going to make sure that Mack knew how much she cared.

Jewel laid back on the couch. Why would Mack be suicidal? Was it even possible to put those words in a sentence? She had never noticed Mack ever being unhappy. Mack was always with her, smiling. She had a good life, unless it was the evils in the asylum. Jewel decided to go back to sleep, and in an instant, was out.

When Jewel awoke around 8 a.m., she noticed that it was only her and Mack. _Where did everyone else go? _She pondered to herself. Now was the perfect time to talk to Mack. Jewel double-checked the make sure no-one was around. Once she passed the window, she saw the group looking at some footprints. She ignored them and kneeled sat next to Mack.

"Mack?" She whispered as she slowly shook her awake.

"Is it time to get up?" Mack asked while yawning.

"We need to talk." Jewel said with the most serious face she could. Mack sat up, rubbed her eyes then saw the worry in Jewel's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Last night I had this dream… I'm just double-checking this, but in my dream… it said something about you, a gun, and a note… this isn't relevant to anything real…is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you planning a suicide?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Jewel." Mack pulled out her gun and gently handed it to Jewel. She dug through her bag and handed Jewel the note. "Sorry Jewel, this is just how I am."

"How long, Mack?"

"A while, I just wish you would have found out sooner…"

"I just hope the rest of my dream doesn't come true."

"What was it about?"

"Well…"

Outside, the Professor and other were trying to figure out what a footprint on the ground was from.

"Did anyone leave last night?"

"No." Everyone replied.

"Hm… peculiar…" After a few moments of thinking, Professor Fernley clutched his chest really hard. It was on fire in fact. His eyes grew wider as he slowly kneeled down then fell to the cold, hard ground.

"Professor Fernley!" Mattie shouted.

"Heart….Attack…" The Professor said slowly as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and went unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Jewel had just finished saying her dream to Mack when Lionel came charging in, searching through his bag frantically.

"Jewel! Where's your cell?"  
"Right here…" She said confused as she pulled out her pink and black striped Razr. Lionel took it immediately from her hands. He pressed buttons furiously then bounced up and down to calm himself.

"What's going" Was all Jewel could say before…

"Operator? Send an ambulance to the Bay Asylum on Blue Birch Avenue and fast! My professor had a heart attack!"

Jewel ran outside without thinking to see Professor Fernley's unresponsive body. She tried to listen for a heartbeat. There was nothing. She took her fists together and started to perform CPR.

"Professor! Wake up! I need to know…"

About 10 minutes later, an ambulance finally arrived and took Professor Fernley away. Jewel became frustrated. She didn't know what to expect now that the professor was on death row.

"Hey, what's this?" Kara asked. They all unraveled the piece of paper taken out of the professor's pocket.

Students,

Even in my absence, continue the study. The computer will give you tasks to do. I believe that you'll be able to go back in the asylum and care for each-other. This part will test your abilities alone. Remember, teamwork is the key to unlocking Deep Slash's ghost, and unveiling the murderer.

-Professor Fernley

_Where is this handwriting recognizable? And if he knows who the murderer is, then why hasn't he stopped them? _Jewel couldn't help but think. Now that she actually thought about it, Professor Fernley seemed familiar. Once everyone was back inside, bored, she wrote down his name on the back of the note. Jewel concentrated closely and allowed her mind to write it down on its own. Her hand set the pen down by itself, and she opened her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Ross Refenly was written. He was the guy responsible for the bank shooting and the fire! Then a vision came.

_The professor put on a ski mask and grabbed a gun. He was right in front of the bank. The second he walked in, he saw his first victim. She was a teen with black hair and green eyes. _Emerald! _"She's a Star." The professor said as he pointed his gun at her. She screamed and Jewel's father pushed her out of the way, but he got shot in the leg. Emerald kneeled next to her dad and stood up cussing. Many people were shot that day. There was blood everywhere, many dead bodies, and yet, it wasn't even an hour. Emerald pretended to die, but Jewel knew she was okay. He lit a handkerchief in a bottle of rum on fire, and then threw it. Emerald darted out of the exit, but still caught some flames on her body._

_Back at home, "Ross" cut his long grunge hair short and dyed it grey. "I must look old to get another of those Star's. But whom and how…" He snuck into the night._

_Jewel saw herself sleeping. She looked way younger. It was her fourteen-year-old self that she saw. Ross came through an open window. He put his hands on Jewel's head, where she was given psychic powers. No, it couldn't be. Jewel got her powers from HIM? There was a phone ring, followed by footsteps. Ross jumped. He leaned over to Jewel's ear and whispered, "I'm going to kill you in a couple of years, if you live, and you will live on my legacy of the clan." _

_It was the night that they received the call about the shooting._

Legacy? Clan? What was with these things? Was this vision some sick joke, or was it a warning? Whatever it was, Jewel needed to figure it out, and fast.

Someone's cell-phone rang. Everyone went to check their Caller ID. Jewel knew in an instant that it was her phone. She picked it up. _The hospital? _

"Hello?"

"Is this Jewel Star?"

"Uh, yeah but how did you…"

"The professor gave it to us. We're sad to say though that Professor Fernley passed away."

"Oh. Okay. I'll let everyone know. Thank you." She hung up her cell-phone. _He's not dead._ Her subconscious told her.

"He's dead." _No he's not._ What the heck was going on? The words from her lips felt real, but the message in her heart told her otherwise. What was she to trust? Her heart had gotten her into trouble before. Emerald and Cameron. She thought they'd be there forever, but yet they were gone.

_I don't want to believe myself…I don't want to think that he's even alive. He deserves to die! He needs to die!_ _He killed my sister!_

"Jewel Rhine Star… what a pleasant encounter."

She looked behind her. There stood the professor as Ross.

"What do you want? You've caused me enough grief and pain! I don't want to see you! Just die and go to hell!"

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"You're under contract…"

"What does me being under… wait… a contract?" Professor Fernley gave her an evil smile.

"Well, I know you know that I gave you the psychic powers. Well, there's a thing about those powers. First off, I'm apart of a clan where we never die and never get old… second off, if I did die, but getting shot, murdered, whatever, you'd die too…"

"I didn't ask for these powers!"

"Ah, but I did. And that's that."

"It's not fair!"

"It is too! Your father survived! I wanted him out of business! So now, you must suffer."

"I don't believe that you exist right now."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. If you think I'm dead, then you're probably dead too... now be a good girl and finish what I asked of you stupid college kids!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Jewel?" A soothing voice called to her.

"AH!" Jewel screamed.

"Calm down, it's Mack. You're fine." Mack touched her back gently to let Jewel know she was okay. Mack knew something was up.

"We need to start getting back to experimenting. Don't you think?" Bella said as she sat on the desk filing her nails.

"Yes, maybe we should." Mack said. She grabbed Jewel's hands and helped her up. They all gathered around the computer to see a screen with all their names, pictures, then a button that said, "Click for Mission". Lionel sat in front of the computer and clicked on the button. They saw a fast movement of all their names followed by,

_Who's willing to go alone for a few hours?_

"Someone has to be all alone in the asylum for a couple hours? The computer is crazy!" Mattie shrieked.

"No way am I doing it!" Kara yelled.

"Ew! It's to dangerous! No way!" Bella screamed.

"I'll do it." Everyone turned to Jewel. She only wanted to go in alone so she could solve the mystery behind the asylum. Maybe she could find Martin Bay again and try talking to him. Or maybe… unlock who's behind the deaths.

"Are you sure, Jewel?" Lionel asked shakily.

"Yes. I'm sure." She said confidently. Lionel clicked on her name and the name Jewel Star was in a chiller font and in red. A next button appeared and they all shrugged as Lionel clicked it. They all gasped.

"That's dangerous to do alone!" Mack said worriedly.

"You can't go alone, Jewel. Have someone go with you." Lionel pleaded. Jewel knew everyone, even her enemies, were scared for her. She looked at everyone and tried to rethink the situation. What came out of her mouth was,

"No. I must go, even if my mission is to lure Deep Slash's ghost." Jewel grabbed her sweatshirt and closed her eyes. _What shit am I getting myself into this time?_

_Mack helped Jewel into the ghost gear. Mack's face was sad and disappointed. Jewel knew that Mack could just cry at any second. A fine line of where tears would fall sat on top of Mack's eyeliner._

_"Are you sure you want to go?" She asked._

_"I'm sure. No one else here anyways would be able to lure the ghost like I would." Jewel had to gather bravery to lure the ghost, Martin Bay, and uncover the truth. She slowly walked out the door and carefully shut it. She sighed. It suddenly got colder outside. The world spun. Jewel continued walking. She had to. The strength of knowing the truth kept her going._

_She walked into the dark and cold asylum. __Something's not right. __She thought to herself. She knew something… or someone was near. _

_ "Jewel, can you hear me?" Lionel called through the microphone. Jewel wanted to say she was there, that someone was near, that she knew she was going to see something that would change her life. Instead, she took off all her ghost-hunting gear, turned off the headphones, and grabbed only a flashlight, then walked away. _

_"What did I just do? That thing could save my life." Jewel whispered into the darkness. She looked at the flickering light of the tiny flashlight on the headgear. _

_"I need to keep away from machinery though. It's the only way." From a distance, Jewel could hear everyone calling from the microphone. "Jewel? Are you there?" was what she could hear. As she walked farther down the halls, the voices faded. She found the old room where Emerald, also known as the hooded figure, brought her before. Martin Bay's old office. _

_Jewel slowly walked in. She touched the picture of Martin Bay, when suddenly the door shut behind her, the fireplace lit up, and Jewel turned around to find nothing. She ran to the door. She screamed and pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't budge._

_"You're trapped in here," said a voice behind her. She turned. There before her stood the gorgeous Martin Bay. He looked at her with the same blue eyes she saw merely days earlier. She walked over to him and wanted to touch his hair. She couldn't bring herself to it. She grabbed the hand reaching out for him and held it steady._

_"You probably want answers, am I correct?" His deep voice was soothing to her.  
"Yes." She spoke softly._

_"Not yet."_

_"Why, Martin?"_

_"Deep Slash is…" his voice and body began to fade and grow distorted as his last word came out, "here." Suddenly, Jewel felt a tight grip on her hair. She turned around. A demented man with a lazy eye, messy dirty blonde hair, and sort of bulky stood behind her. He held a knife in one hand with Jewel's hair in the other._

_"You seem to pretty to be here." He said._

_"I know. I'm here for answers."_

_"Well tough! You're not getting away from me until I decide your death time." He pushed her onto an old small bench next to a window. Only a tiny lantern stood on a nightstand next to her. The man tied her hands to the bed. He walked away slowly, and closed the door behind him. Jewel began to cry and scream. She knew to the outside world, she didn't exist. She was as much of a ghost as Martin Bay at the moment. She couldn't help it. She knew she should have kept the gear on, but no. _

_Jewel saw that the ghost stupidly put his knife down close to her. __But my hands are tied to this goddamn bed… at least I'm sitting up. Man how am I going to live and tell this to my parents?__ She sighed. Nothing would work. She knew she was going to meet her own doom sitting on a bed, all tied up. She heard a voice._

_"Jewel? Jewel!" Mack had come to save her! But, how could she hear her?_

_"Mack! Mack! I'm in the office, Mack! I took off my gear and I'm trapped! Help me…" She screamed. Mack's familiar voice faded and she gave up. Jewel went to go swing her legs around when the bed tipped on it's side, leaving her laying on the cold, hard ground with the bugs. Maggots were starting to crawl through the walls; the cockroaches were almost the size of Jewel's pinky finger and they were getting near her hair. All she could do was cry. It wasn't worth fighting anymore. She heard heavy footprints and looked up. A dirty sweat drop started to form on her forehead and she licked her lips with thirst. This was probably the end._


	15. Chapter 15

_"What the hell happened to Jewel?" Riley asked as Lionel furiously typed in codes to try to figure out where she was. A pop up came up on the computer. Lionel observed it closely._

_"It says her gear is right in the entry way… I think she disobeyed the rules!" She wouldn't still be standing there, would she?" Lionel questioned._

_"Why the fuck isn't she answering us? Jewel! Come in! Gah damnit! Why isn't she fucking responding?!" Riley screamed._

"She's trapped."

Lionel and Riley looked at Mack. She was lying on the couch with a pillow under her head. She had a blanket on her too, and her hair was covering her face slightly, but even through the black hair, Riley could see there was worry in Mack's look.

"What?" Riley questioned as she got closer.

"She's trapped. She's in the asylum. She was stupid to take her gear off and she's now in the office of Martin Bay."

"How do you know?"

"She was in my dream… She sometimes does that to communicate with me. Like when she was 7, she was holding on for dear life in a tree. Below her, under the tree, were 3 vicious dogs. She couldn't get out. I had a daydream of her screaming for my help and when I told my mom, she called me crazy. I finally convinced her to take me to the dangerous part of the park and sure enough, there was Jewel hanging on. I think she did that again. We need to get her out." Mack grabbed her flashlight and ran out.

"Mack? Mack! Get back here! We have to go after her, Lionel!" Riley shouted. Lionel and Riley ran out of the base and followed Mack inside.

"What fucking morons." Belle said.

"I don't know, Lionel's kind of cute." Mattie stated giggly.

"Ew! That's gross!" Kara and Belle said at the same time.

"He's at least nice!" Mattie started getting furious with the two.

"Ug-lay!" Kara wrinkled her nose at Mattie. Finally, Mattie just stormed out of the base.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Kara asked as she accidentally grabbed a peanut and ate it. "That was an odd tasting chip."

"Uhm… Kara?"

"What?"

"You ate a peanut!" Belle watched as Kara broke out in hives and her throat started to swell. She freaked out so badly, she forgot to call 911. And by the time an ambulance had actually arrived, Kara Kennedy was dead. Except for the first time, it was a complete accident. No one told Kara in time to let her know that she was grabbing a peanut, which she was highly allergic to. It was karma. Life moved on.

Belle became so scared of what might happen to her for all the mean comments that she was way nicer after that day. Who am I kidding? Belle would always be a bitch. She just changed to where she was more aware of her surroundings. Belle watched her friend being taken away, and all she could do was lock herself in the bathroom and cry.


	16. Chapter 16

Blood dripped from her mouth to the floor. It was a rude meeting. A foot tapping on the floor right in front of her face, and Jewel knew she needed to find some way out. She was much to weak to get up, but she couldn't stand to have this. The foot moved at the sound of voices. They were familiar to Jewel, not to Deep Slash. She thought about screaming again, but yet, she figured it'd be helpless. But then, the door handle jiggled. Deep Slash saw this, and disappeared.

Mack busted the door down and kneeled next Jewel.

"Oh my god, Jewel you have no idea how glad I am to see you." She put her arms around Jewel, trying to embrace her but then realized that Jewel's hands were tied to the bed.

"How did you find me… you've never been back here. Plus I took off the gear and so there would be no way…" Jewel was trying to regain strength. She moved her hands but the rope was now starting to dig into her flesh, making it bleed and sting. It was a pain Jewel never felt and wish she hadn't.

"Jewel, remember when I was here earlier screaming for you?"

"Yes."

"It was me dreaming. That's why I couldn't rescue you. But I knew my way here… It was like that time…"

"With the trees and the dogs… thanks Mack. I owe you for saving me right now." Jewel managed to smile for Mack and even lift her head just a little off the cold ground. Riley and Lionel finally came in, both panting from trying to chase Mack down the halls, but it wasn't worth following Mack, for she was an all-star track runner. Riley looked over at Lionel then at Jewel.

"There you are, Mack! It's good to see you Jewel. I must say though, it looks like someone tried to beat you to your death. What the hell happened here?" Riley asked. She was breathing so hard, half of her words came out in a weird way, but Jewel still understood her.

"I saw Martin Bay… but I also met Deep Slash. He tried to kill me... It was horrible." Jewel was fighting back the tears. She didn't want to remember the hideous beating again.

"It's alright. I'm here now. We're going to get you out of here." Mack grabbed an envelope holder and started cutting through the rope. Everyone watched as Jewel's left hand became free. The rope had cut off the circulation so badly that it was starting to turn purple. It was to numb to move, so Riley walked over next to Jewel and moved her arm for her. A sigh of relief came from Jewel. She had never been happier to be out of the restraints, even if it was only one hand at the moment.

Once the other hand was released, they let Jewel lay there for a moment. She took the biggest breath ever, but she moaned in pain. Her ribs hurt from crying, her hands hurt from the rope, and she felt incapable of moving whatsoever. Jewel stared at Mack and Lionel. She was slowly lifted up. Riley and Lionel draped her arms around their shoulders and Mack was behind her, guiding the way and also supporting Jewel, and was there in case her legs finally just gave out. Jewel gave her all as she was slowly walked to the door.

"Hello? Anyone in here! Somebody please hurry and help!" A voice cried from the front entrance of the asylum. They all looked at each other. Jewel nodded for them to go a little faster. Riley, Mack, and Lionel didn't want to go to fast to where Jewel would be in a lot of pain, but they needed to figure out what was going on.

Jewel looked up vaguely and saw a small light from the entrance. A drop of blood fell from her mouth, but she didn't care. She was going to be out of the Hell hole. A figure started to form as they got closer. It was Mattie.

"Mattie? What's going on?" Lionel said frightened to see her going into hysterics.

"Kara's dead due to an allergic reaction and Belle's trying to commit suicide! Help!" Mattie was bawling her eyes out. Not even a comforting hand on her shoulder would help.

"The thought of Belle committing suicide is weird." Riley said as her eyebrow arched in amazement.

"I know Belle's not your favorite, but can't you just spare her the gift of life? She's in the woods."

"Fine." They all said. Jewel managed to stand up on her own and follow after Riley and Mack into the woods. Lionel started to head the same direction, but Mattie pulled the collar of his shirt and led him into the base. They went in, and Mattie locked the door and turned around, staring into Lionel's eyes. They were mesmerizing to him. She sat down next to him on the couch, where they stared at each other for the longest time.


	17. Chapter 17

Jewel, Riley, and Mack had all finally found Belle. She was sitting there in a random clearing, rocking back and forth. Her perfect blonde hair was a mess with strands of hair flying everywhere and with the warm spring air flowing through her hair, it made it even more unkempt. The three buds noticed that Belle's wrists had been slit with gauze wrapped around it but the blood still slowly creeping out. Belle looked up and noticed them.

Her mascara and eyeliner made black lines down her normally soft and glowing face. They could see how hard she had been crying. Belle's once blue sky eyes were now cloudy and puffy. She turned her head away.

"What do you want?" She whispered in a shaky voice.

"We want to help, as weird as that may sound." Mack said gently. Riley and Mack nodded at each other and slowly started walking towards Belle. They were beginning to comfort her when Jewel turned around and realized that Lionel and Mattie didn't follow them.

"I'm going to go see what happened to those two." Jewel said. She started walking off into the woods once again to head back, but then her head began to hurt, and automatically knew something was going to happen.

"Mattie, I'm going to admit this. I love you." Lionel said in his sexy voice. Mattie smiled.

"And I've loved you since I met you." She giggled a little and then it came down to the staring again.

Tensions were now high. Mattie leaned closer to Lionel in a flirty manner. She took off his glasses and set them on the coffee table. She kissed his ear with a soft moan of "I love you." They went in for the kiss. It was hot. Lionel put his hand on the back of Mattie's head, slowly working down to her bra buckle. He kept rubbing it gently. Mattie rubbed Lionel's hair. Their lips together were like magnets, not wanting to become apart for even a second.

Mattie pulled back quickly and pulled off her shirt, Lionel did the same. She sat on his lap facing him, one leg on each side of his hips, and their lips met again. She slowly moved around on his lap and before they knew it, they were having sex on the couch. The friction was steamier than either of them imagined. They both got so into it, that it was to late when they both saw the killer and their last images was a knife with their faces shining into the metal.


	18. Chapter 18

Jewel ran back to where Belle, Riley, and Mack were in the clearing. Jewel was panting hard with tears streaming down her face. The three looked up to see Jewel's face. It was scared, sad, and tired. Jewel wiped her eyes and looked at all of them.

"They're dead. They're both dead."

"What? Mattie and Lionel are…"

"Yes. When I went in, I saw them lying there, except you won't want to see this. I think they were having sex."

"What would make you say that?"

"They were both naked and on top of each other. It was pretty disgusting. I already called the morgue and they're on their way. But still… we're the only ones alive…"

They all sat there, watching each other. All four of them walked back to the base, and sat outside waiting for the people from the morgue to get there. Once they arrived, Jewel had to go back into the base and show the people where they could find some clothes for the two lifeless bodies. The place reeked of deadness and blood. It made Jewel want to vomit. She watched Lionel be put onto a gurney and taken out. She held up her hand to ask the person to stop a minute. He nodded and left the gurney there for a minute. Jewel leaned over and whispered into his ear,

"You were a great friend. At least when you died you were having fun… and lost your virginity." She looked up at the morgue guy and nodded for him to take Lionel's corpse away. She observed the guy more closely. He was chubby with brown hair, a button nose, a small pair of glasses sitting on the button nose, and his hair combed back. She remembered him.

He was the morgue person that was at the scene of the bank robbery/fire. It saddened her already darkened heart to think of the death of her sister again. She was already losing everyone she once loved and she didn't want to lose anyone else.

She walked outside and warned everyone of the smell. All four of them walked in and started spraying air freshener the place until it was a mix between passion fruit, sweet pea, flowers, and sea breeze. They all sat on the floor, not even daring to get near the couch, and stared at the wall facing them.

For the first time in years, Belle didn't care who she was with. She was quiet, and even made polite conversation. Jewel loved it. Jewel felt dirty from being in the place where her friend died when he was making love to the girl of his dreams.

They all decided to take showers then. Jewel and Mack went first and then Belle and Riley. After all that was done, Jewel's stomach growled, and so did everyone else's.

"We haven't eaten in over 24 hours, have we?" Riley said in pain from her stomach being so hungry.

"Yes, it has. It's just been so hectic that we forgot all about it!" Mack said. Jewel crawled over to the mini fridge and opened it. She stared at it for many minutes before finally, Belle asked,

"What do we have to eat?"  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing. We've eaten all the food here already and it's only been a little over a week." Jewel said in shock.

"I've still got a little energy." Belle said. "I was anorexic for so long that I can stand the starvation for another couple hours. I'll go out and search for some food." Belle grabbed a shotgun off the wall and went outside into the woods. Jewel watched Mack get so hungry, that she grabbed the razor from her bag and cut herself, using the blood as her survival food at the moment. Jewel was so desperate, she about joined.

"I can't stand it! I'm going outside." Jewel inched her way to the door and slowly got outside. She saw Belle right there, eating blueberries off the bush. There were only a few left and Jewel was officially pissed.


	19. Chapter 19

"BELLE!" Jewel screamed. Belle turned around and saw Jewel's angry face. She was scared. Belle got up and faced Jewel.

"You knew about the blueberry bush all along, didn't you?" Jewel said with her eyes growing more and more demented.

"Yes, I did. Now you're going to starve, and I'm going to call a taxi to come pick me up so I don't watch you three die." Belle said in her normal snotty tone.

"You used us… you wanted to watch us suffer…"

"In a way, I guess I did."

"You must of killed everyone!" Jewel was determined to get the truth. It had to be obvious if she wanted them to suffer that she must of killed them.

"I couldn't have killed anyone." Belle said calmly.

"You had to!"

"I didn't. How could I have killed Mattie and Lionel if I was with Mack and Riley? Maybe YOU were the killer!"

"I didn't kill them! I was the one who found them dead!" Now Jewel was at her boiling point. She could no longer stand the witch.

"Okay, whatever. I'm going to call the police on you, and then I'm going to get a taxi, go back to town, and get a pizza. So if you'll excuse me…" Belle grabbed her iPhone and started to dial numbers. And this pissed Jewel off so badly, that completely blacked out.

Yet she remembered. She remembered grabbing the cell phone from Belle's hands, Belle swearing at her, and then Jewel forcing Belle to eat it. It sat in her throat perfectly. She gagged. Blood came pouring out from Belle's mouth. Jewel grabbed a nail file and slashed part of Belle's neck. Then Jewel grabbed the gun, shot her in the head and soon she was lying on the ground, dead. She was surrounded by her own blood and there was nothing Jewel could do now that Belle was murdered.

_I have to keep this to myself._ Jewel thought to herself. She walked inside with very few blueberries in her hands. She looked down and realized that there were only four. She gave Mack and Riley two each.

"But what about you, Jewel?" Mack asked.

"I'm still searching for my food. I'll be fine. Just stay here while I find more to eat." Jewel grabbed a knife and a bowl from the cabinet and then set off. She wandered for hours on end searching. It seemed like forever, until she saw it. A huge buck bigger than any she had ever seen stood in the clearing, eating while trying to pay attention to its surroundings.

She slowly picked up the shotgun that Belle had and focused. She hated eating meat or killing an innocent animal, but the last remaining three needed to eat something, and desperate times call for desperate measures.

A tear fell down her face as she put her finger on the trigger.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she focused harder and pulled the trigger back. The buck kicked back at the pain of being shot in the leg. It looked over and stared right at Jewel.

"I'm sorry, but I have two starving friends and there and we need food!" She said loud enough for it to hear as she pulled the trigger two more times. The buck seemed to understand, and accepted its sacrifice as it fell down to the ground. Jewel picked it up and made a fire right in the middle of the clearing. She cooked it well, and tore it into pieces to put into the bowl. She stood up with the food and started to walk away.

She looked at what remained from the buck. She made a hole big enough to put the remains in, and then buried it. She made a small cross out of sticks. Jewel put it into the ground right in front of the hole. Just the fact that she didn't let the rest of it decompose out in the open made Jewel feel happier.

About 15 minutes later, she walked into base to find Riley and Mack really desperate. She brought the food to them and all of them ate like there was no tomorrow. They didn't care if it was deer meat or if it was their own legs, they just ate. Once they were done, they had a lot more energy.

"Say, what ever happened to Belle?" Riley asked as she was licking her fingers clean.

"I found her dead." Jewel lied through her own teeth. How would she ever be able to tell them that she actually killed her? It was on purpose though, for Belle didn't deserve to live after what she did. Everyone sat in the dead silence. A ruffling of leaves from the breeze outside and some animals walking through the woods could be heard. No one said anything.


	20. Chapter 20

Mack and Riley fell asleep very easily. Jewel laid there. She couldn't help but think about Emerald again. A tear streamed down her face.

"_Emerald! C'mon we're going to be late!"_

"_I'm coming, Jewel! We're not going to miss anything if we're late."_

"_Just speed up the car a little."_

"_Alright Jewel. I'm blaming you if we get into an accident."_

_Jewel remembered the flashing lights, and the look on Emerald's face. Emerald swerved out of the way of the drunk driver. Jewel opened her car door and rolled out of the car and into a soft patch in the ditch. Emerald couldn't get out. Jewel watched the car flip once, no twice. Emerald opened the door and crawled over to Jewel._

'_Are you okay?' was the first words she said. She didn't care about her own safety, but Jewel's. Jewel smiled._

"_I think I might have rolled my ankle a little, but I'm fine. What about you Emerald? Are you going to be fine?"_

"_Yes, Jewel. If anything I might get a black eye and maybe a sprained wrist, otherwise I'm great." They both laughed and Emerald noticed how cold it was outside. She went back to the car and grabbed a blanket from the trunk. She came back and wrapped it around Jewel's shoulders then got under the covers with her, and held them shut away from the cold fall air. She looked at Jewel and smiled._

"_I'm glad if I crashed my car, I'm with my sister."_

"_I'm just glad that you're my sister, Emerald. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_A car pulled over and a lady with her hair in a messy bun came running down into the ditch and knelt in front of Emerald and Jewel._

"_Are you two okay?" She asked._

"_We're fine. Just a little shaken up but we're fine. Thank you."_

"_Here, use my cell phone you can call your parents and let them know what happened. You two are lucky."_

"_Yes we are." Emerald said as she wrapped her and Jewel tighter under the blanket._

Jewel knew how lucky they were that they didn't die that night. That was the night they were heading towards the circus when Jewel was 13. It could have ended that night. She could be dead with her sister, but she wasn't. Secretly, Jewel wished that ever since the bank shooting that they would have died that night. She wouldn't have to be suffering now, but instead, she'd be with her sister.

The pillow was beginning to get soaked. Jewel flipped it over and wiped her eyes. She knew she could only take so much. She fought back anymore tears. All she wanted was sleep. Jewel felt so exhausted and weak, but yet something was keeping here awake. Jewel's head leaned to her left shoulder. Her eyes began to feel heavy with sleep at last. She gave a little smile before settling in, and dozing off into slumber.

Riley woke up around 7:30. She didn't mean to, but she did. She got up and decided to take a shower. Once she got out, she saw on the fogged mirror, a note.

_Your blood should be mine._

She freaked. Who would write that? Only Jewel and Mack were in the base with her. She caught a shine from a metal object in the mirror. It came from the second shower stall. She slowly crept over to the shower. Her hand trembled as she pulled the curtain back really fast. There was nothing. Riley then heard a soft whisper. She couldn't figure out what it was. But it sounded like a child song... only in a demonic voice. Then Riley realized what it was. _Ring around the rosy, pockets full of poesy, ashes, ashes, we all fall down…_

_Riley panicked. She had never felt so much fear. She was being watched, and knew that she was going to die. She kept imaging how she would die. She was hoping for quick and simple if anything. She silently prayed. She prayed for her life, but in the event that she did die, she would go to a bright, glorious Heaven, and not a foggy and lost Purgatory. _

_Riley was just really religious about this kind of thing ever since her father almost died in a shooting accident. He was a policeman. He told her because he was shot, that his last few minutes of breathing before his 10 minute death, he forgot to breath, and he ended up in what he thought was Purgatory. Everything was dead, hazy, and he was unclear of himself. Riley didn't want to live through what her father did._

_She grasped onto the cross necklace around her neck. The only problem was that when she went to grab it, the cross necklace wasn't around her anymore._

_She freaked out. All Riley could do was crouch down, huddle in a corner, and cry. She saw a shadow approach her, and she looked up with her face full of fear, and eyes bloodshot red. She stared at the knife and looked into the eyes of her killer. Even though she only saw the eyes, she knew who her killer was._

_"It can't be…no!" Riley cried out into the night. _


	21. Chapter 21

_Her gathered her thoughts back into her head as she jolted up and looked around. _There was little light in the room, but she was back in the main room of the base. She looked at her hands, and found herself completely unharmed.

_It was all a dream…_ she thought to herself. Riley wiped a single drop of sweat from her face and took a deep breath. _It couldn't be true… could it?_ She looked over at Jewel then Mack. She shook her head and let out a little giggle.

"My mind is just a little out of it…" Riley assured herself and as placed her head on the pillow to go back to sleep.

Jewel, Mack, and Riley all slept in past noon. Mack was the first one to wake up and realize that it was late in the afternoon. Jewel's stomach growled, causing her to wake up next. She looked at Mack with a look of hunger and offered to go out to find more food. Mack threw an apple at Jewel. At first, Jewel ate the apple gratefully, but when she was half-way done with it, she realized what she was eating.

"Where did this apple come from?" Jewel stared at the ripened red apple with confusion. Mack smiled and said,

"I got up a half-hour before you and I found a bunch of them. I picked enough for us to last a couple more days until the taxi comes back to pick us up." The two smiled. They knew that they'd need more than apples to eat, but it was a start.

Riley sensed food while she was sleeping. She barely opened one eye to see Jewel and Mack eating apples. She automatically sat up.

"Give me one, right now!" She demanded. Mack swiftly opened the fridge door, pulled out a shiny apple, then tossed it to Riley. She caught it, and took a huge bite, chewing the piece as if there would be nothing else to eat for months. The girls ate without speaking a word, and then stared at each other. Mack got up and turned on the radio.

_Good afternoon! This is DJ Freeze and Sunny in the morning, keeping things hot but completely cool! Tonight's forecast is full of rain and thunder! So bring out those umbrellas, because things are going to be very wet! But now here's Between the Trees "The Way She Feels" here on 102.6._

The music began to play, and the three of them just stared at each other once more. Mack slowly inched towards her pillow, but then glanced at Jewel and Riley. She reached out her hand towards the pillow for a moment then scrunched her eyes.

"I can't do it!" Mack screamed. She grabbed the razor from her pillow, broke it in half, and threw it away. She sat down next to Jewel and looked her in the eye. Jewel gave her a hug and whispered,

"Thank you." It was all Jewel wanted since she had found out that Mack was doing self-harm. She now felt relief come over her. Jewel no longer had to worry about Mack's nasty habit. Riley smiled at Mack who was now leaning against Jewel's shoulder, begging for forgiveness. She moved over towards the two, and gave Mack a hug from the other side.

Mack wiped some tears from her eyes. She let out a sigh then managed to smile.

"It's one step to recovery, isn't it?" Mack looked into Jewel's eyes, hoping for an answer.

"Yes, Mack." Jewel squeezed Mack harder. "It is. You're doing a good thing by throwing that thing away." The friends finally felt some peace overcome them. Jewel looked at the clock. It was almost 4:30.

"We should probably search for some more food besides the apples." Jewel stated. Riley and Mack both nodded, and they all got up. Jewel walked out the door first. Mack and Riley both followed her and they went their separate ways.

Jewel walked around for awhile. Nothing came to her. She looked up at the sky and wished for Mack and Riley to have better luck than she did at the time.

The sun was starting to fade. Jewel sighed and decided it was time for her to head back to base. The blooming spring flowers were turning bright colors and Jewel found amazement in it. Then she caught something. It was a lone picnic basket.


	22. Chapter 22

_Someone must have left it here._ She said in her mind. The only problem was who would have possibly left a picnic basket in the middle of the woods on the outskirts of town? She slowly walked over to it. Jewel ran her hand over the smooth top and slightly lifted up the top.

A very delicious aroma came out from under the top, working its way to the surface of Jewel's nose. She let the smell sink in. She lifted the top off all the way. All she had to do was merely peek into the basket to see bread, fruits and vegetables, and vegetarian sushi. It was a dream come true! She picked it up, and headed back to base.

Once she got there, Mack and Riley were already setting plates down to get ready for their feast. Mack looked up and saw Jewel in the doorway.

"Hey Jewel! Welcome back! What did you bring?" Mack said hungrily.

"It's so strange. I found this picnic basket full of food in the middle of the woods. Isn't that strange?" Jewel asked. Mack peeked into the basket and gave a look of shock.

"Dang, Jewel. All I found were some more apples and Riley found some wild berries that weren't poisonous. Man, you hit the jackpot!" said Mack with her mouth practically drooling a waterfall. They didn't waste anytime.

Riley, Mack, and Jewel all piled up their plates with the delicious food in the picnic basket. Once they were all situated, they smelled the yummy food and placed it slowly in their mouths. It was better than they had ever imagined. The sushi melted in their mouths right on contact, the fruits and vegetables tasted really ripe and fresh, and the bread was the most amazing thing they ever tried. It filled them all up after an hour of really slow eating. They only ate slowly to let the taste just sink in, and they honestly didn't care either.

Night slowly crept into the day time sky, making things slowly darker. The girl's were all talking about what they were going to do once they got back to the college campus,

"How do we explain to everyone that everyone but us is… well… dead?" Mack questioned.

"We just say they died and there's nothing to it." Riley said. She didn't want to believe everyone was dead, but they had to face the facts. All of them had tears streaking down their faces. Reality was really hitting them now.

Jewel's head began to hurt once more. This time, it was more intense. It felt as if someone was trying to drive a screwdriver into her head, or she was being hit in the face with a sledgehammer. It could also feel like someone had just cut off her head, squished it, and then drove over it with a steamroller. She screamed. Mack and Riley jumped at the sound of Jewel's high pitch shriek. Mack could tell by the agony in Jewel's face that she was in a lot of pain. She put her arm around Jewel's shoulders.

Then, she went silent.


	23. Chapter 23

She just sat there holding her head, but her mouth was closed. Her eyes opened slowly and Mack went into shock. Jewel's eyes were no longer blue, but red. Jewel turned her head towards Riley, giving her a demented look. Riley stared at her confused.

"Jewel, are you okay?" Riley stuttered.

"Never better…" Jewel's voice was demonic. She arose slowly and was still staring at Riley. "Ring around the rosy, pockets full of poesy, ashes, ashes…" Jewel began to sing softly. Riley's eyes went wide. Jewel pulled out a knife from under a couch cushion, never taking her eyes off Riley, and finished it.

"We all… fall….down…" Jewel gave a maniacal smile. She slowly approached Riley. She took her time with her steps. Riley started backing up away from her.

"Jewel… Jewel stop it!" Mack started screaming at her, as she witnessed the sudden change. Jewel was still smiling her evil smile. Her eyes still blood red and the knife grasped tightly in her hands. Mack started getting scared.

"Jewel, you need to stop kidding around." Riley stated with a single tear going down her cheek. Jewel stopped for a second, and then jumped on Riley, stabbing her in the neck. She dragged the knife down so her whole neck was exposed. Riley breathed in hard for air. Her last words were,

"My dream was right…" Mack gasped. She stared at Jewel who was simply looking at Riley's dead body. Mack made a very slight movement for the door and Jewel jolted her head in the direction of her. Mack stopped and stared at her. Mack stood up and met eye-to-eye with Jewel's insane face.

"Jewel… why are you giving me that look?" She said with the shakiest voice she had ever made in her life.

"Because you're next…" She let out a little laugh. Mack's eyes went big with fear. She did the first thing that thought of, run. She forced the door open and ran with her life. She was bawling, and used her famous track running skills to get her away from the base. She didn't know what direction the road was from the middle of the woods, but all she knew was she was going to escape from that place.

Jewel closely followed behind her. The knife was up and ready to kill Mack at any given moment. Mack let out a little scream.

"I'm gonna get you Mack! You're going to die tonight!" Jewel yelled at her. Mack tripped over a stick and Jewel was now hovering over her. Mack flinched. Jewel pulled the knife above her head slowly. Mack looked her in the eye in said,

"Jewel! Snap out of it! I'm your best friend, remember? You care for me! You love me! And I love you! C'mon Jewel! Remember!" Mack curled up in a ball, and Jewel froze.

She remembered the summer days when Mack and her would run through fields and the winter days when they made snow angels. She remembered playing tea party with their dolls, all dressed up. She remembered everything. She even remembered how nice Mack was when Emerald died. She was by her side all these times and she was just about to kill her.

Jewel dropped the knife and grabbed her head.

"Get… out… of… my… mind…" Jewel screamed so loudly that it echoed for almost 2 minutes. She sighed. She fell to the ground fighting her own self. She somehow knew it wasn't her, but Deep Slash taking over. She rolled all over the ground fighting. Mack was cheering her on, hoping to get her beloved friend back. Jewel's head tilted up and Mack saw a white mist come from Jewel's mouth. Jewel fell forward into the dirt.

Mack was frozen. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her, Jewel, and Riley. She got up, ran back to base to get her cell phone, and ran away from the site. Jewel looked up, and realized she was alone. She got to her knees and looked at the ground in shame.

"What have I done? I've driven my best friend away from me and now I'm alone." Jewel cried. She felt a strange presence near her followed by a way to familiar voice.

"Well done, Jewel. You've succeeded." It was Professor Fernley.

"Get away from me, Ross! I hate you! Why aren't you dead?!" She was so confused.

"I faked my death. Before we went out, I gave myself a shot of relaxants, and told my friends at the DPPS that I needed them to take an ambulance and make them pretend I was dead. We hacked into the hospital lines and had someone make you pretend I was dead." Ross let out a little smile and an evil cackle.

"I knew it! My mind was telling me you were still alive! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be off killing more lives?" Jewel said angrily.

"On the contrary, you did that for me. You killed all those college kids besides Mack. Well done. That makes you an official member of the DDPS."

"But I didn't want to kill anyone!" Jewel whined.

"I know. But it's life kid. I gave you your psychic powers to either die or join me. You've lived and now you're going to be apart of the legacy…" Ross Refenly seemed almost a little to happy about it to Jewel.

"What does DPPS stand for and why am I in it?" she questioned.

"DPPS is an organization called 'Dark Psychic Powers Society'. It's a clan all over the country. You killed people thanks to me giving you the gift of having the powers, so you're now apart of it."

"I don't want to!" Jewel shouted.

"I know you don't, but after I'm done with you… you'll be apart of it, and you'll carry on the legacy." He grabbed Jewel's shoulder and pushed her to a small car. Jewel looked back at the base as the car sped off, and wondered how badly life would change for her.

The phone rang.

"Hello, Star residence. This is Ruby." A soft, gentle voice answered.

"Mrs. Star? This is the Bay Hospital and we're sorry to say that your daughter Jewel was killed."

"Oh my god… not another!" She had tears streaming down her face. Her husband, Beryl, stood up from his chair and went over to her. She thanked the hospital and hung up.

"Beryl! Jewel was murdered while she was at the asylum! No one survived but still! We've lost both of our oldest daughters…" Ruby hugged Beryl and they both sobbed.

"How do we explain this to the kids?" Ruby said in-between sobs.

"Leave it to me dear… it's okay." They embraced for the longest time, and didn't know how to deal with the loss of their second daughter.


	24. Chapter 24

A few years had gone by. Mack was now happily married and had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl that she named Claire Jewel. She gently put Claire in the crib and she sighed. Mack gently closed the door and looked out her living room window.

"I know you're out there somewhere Jewel… and I'll be waiting for you when you do come home." Mack waited each day, hoping for Jewel to magically appear at her doorstep. It never happened.

Except one night, while Mack was putting her 4 year old son and her newborn twins to bed, something happened. Claire was sleeping in her room soundly. She was now 7 and had heard a lot about the woman her middle name was inspired by. She was dreaming about what life would be like if she met Jewel.

Someone snuck into the house, through Claire's window to be exact. They put their hands on Claire's head. A green glow went from their hands to her scalp, and then they stopped. They went to go out the window, but looked back at Claire. They whispered,

"See you soon, Claire." And they left her behind to continue sleeping.

The years had gone by fast. Claire was now a sophomore in college and was heading to class with her best friend, Lisa. They were both comparing schedules, hoping for the best. Claire looked at her watch. Their friends Hazelle and Lisa's boyfriend, Josh, were suppose to meet them at that spot right then. Hazelle was rushing on her skateboard towards them, and Josh was running with papers flying out of his backpack as usual. Hazelle stopped and Josh almost tripped over her skateboard.

"Sorry we're late!" Josh said out of breath.

"Hey, what's your first class?" Claire interrupted excitedly. Lisa carefully opened her envelope and pulled out a yellow sheet of paper with all her classes listed on it. Hazelle and Josh both tore the envelopes open and they all admired their classes for a moment.

"My first class is… 'Trapped in Insanity'… that's an odd name for a class. When did this come?"

"I don't know. I have it too." Claire stared at her schedules. They looked at each other for a moment then shrugged their shoulders.

"I got that too…" Hazelle said quietly.

"Wow that's weird." Josh responded. They all just sat there for a moment, and then decided it wasn't a big deal and that they should all head to class.

Down many long corridors and plenty of doors, they came to Room 208. They walked in, where a lady with black hair in a messy bun was sitting at her desk. Her nails were red, and she had on thick rimmed glasses. She seemed like she might have been in her late twenties or early thirties.

"Excuse me; is this 'Trapped in Insanity'?" Claire asked politely. The lady looked up at them and smiled at them.

"Are you Claire Aviagen and Lisa Pall?" The lady said in the nicest tone she could. She stood up to greet them. Claire noticed how tall and actually pretty she was. The lady reached out her hand, Claire noticed a star tattooed on the professor's wrist.

"Yes. That's us." Claire responded still having her eyes fixed on the tattoo. Lisa looked at her confused but Claire merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm Professor Arts, you can call me Professor if you want, I don't care. Have a seat for now." She continued smiling and motioned her hands towards the seats. Lisa, Josh, and Hazelle went ahead and walked to some desks, but Claire asked,

"Cool tattoo Professor Arts, why a simple star?" She let out a sweet smile and they released hands. Professor Arts gave her a funny look for only a second, then responded,

"Because it was who I used to be… A star."

To Be Continued


End file.
